Smile for me, Harry
by sumisweet
Summary: Harry hates Draco. Draco loves Harry. After an accident, Harry lost his ability to see. Draco decided to sacrifice his own sight for Harry. How will Harry react? SLASH! HarryxDraco
1. Anything For You

SMile for me, Harry

By Sumisweet

Beta-ed by Spideria

Disclamer: "Harry Potter" belongs to JK Rowling.

Author notes: This story is dedicated to a lot of people who had helped me through rough time. I would like to thanks Mon for encouraging me to post this story up again. Thank Mon! You're the best!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter one

Anything for you

The warm summer breeze swept into the room. White curtains were swaying in the breeze like it was dancing in joy. The faded patterns of Daisy almost seem like they were real flowers flying in the air. Everything in the room was white. There were old, dirty, white tiles on the floor matching with a stale color of the gray paint on the walls.

The room was almost bare with only a small white bed in a corner. There was a person lying on it though. The person was in a deep slumber with a dreamless spell was cast over him. His black hair was spilled over a white pillow, framing his pale face. The bright green eyes were closed. His cheeks were colorless as if there was no blood there. There was a white blanket that was covering from the shoulder down.

There was silent upon the air though once in a while, one could hear a bird chirping. The silent were broke when two people entered the room. One was a young doctor dressed in a white robe. There were concern and sorrow in the doctor brown eyes. Her hands were shaking visibly even though she clasped her hands together firmly. Her companion was a man around twenty years old. His blue eyes seem so sad and concern. The silver hair flow freely down to his shoulder and sway slightly as he approached the white bed.

" He lost his eye sight?" Draco asked sadly. His pale hand reached out and barely touched the asleep boy's chest. Tears started to form in his anguished blue eyes, threatening to fall any seconds.

The young doctor suddenly broke out crying, burying her face in her hands. Her wild curly brown hair shook violently as she cried. Draco wrapped one arm around her shoulder and lent her his shoulder to cry on. She accepted gratefully and poured her sorrow out. After she was stopped crying, she smiled painfully up at Draco.

" Thank you."

"Harry is really blind then?" Draco asked painfully, turning away from Hermione and touched the sleeping boy's hair softly.

Hermione looked sadly and nodded. Draco said nothing as he began to play with the boy's soft black hair. There was a moment of silent between Draco and Hermione for a few minutes before Draco asked softly.

" Is there any cure?"

" Not that we had know of. Well, there is . . . no I shouldn't." Hermione said quickly.

" What is it? Is there a cure?" Draco asked hopefully.

" There is but, I'm not sure if I should tell you or not." Said Hermione uncertainly.

" What is it? I'll do anything." Draco pleaded.

" The only known cure right now is for Harry to get a sight transparency. The ability to see is very complicated. Once it is destroyed, it is hard to replace. So at St. Mungo, we have found out that a person can transparent their sight to another person. But after giving their sight away, they will be blind. So it's sort of like switching the blindness with another person. Currently we haven't found anyone who is willing to give up their sight." Hermione said while observing a Blue Jay that just had landed on Harry's window.

Draco smiled painfully at Harry and closed his eyes. He had love Harry Potter for so long, but was unable to tell him. Hermione was the first to found out in sixth year about his love. Hermione and Draco began to become quick friends after the discovery. Hermione had promised Draco that she'll help him win Harry's heart. No matter how much Hermione tried to get Harry and Draco alone, Harry always started to insult Draco before he could ever confess his feelings. After two years of failing to win Harry's heart, Draco still never gave up.

Even after they had graduated from Hogwart, Draco still tries. Keeping in contact with Hermione, he would always know Harry status. Who he's going out? Where does he go at weekends? Draco sometime would go to parties that Harry would also be there. But every time when Draco to create a conversation between Harry, Harry would always turned it into a quarrel.

It was that cloudy day when Draco was doing one of his assignments at the Ministry when he suddenly got a letter from Hermione. The letter wrote that Harry had been in an accident during one of his auror's training, and is in a critical condition in St. Mungo. Draco immediately asked permission to leave from work and apparated right away to St. Mungo.

Because Hermione was a doctor there, Draco was allowed to see Harry. When he got to the ER room, Harry was laying in a white bed with tubes connected on both of his arms. Harry's skin was covered in bruises and there was a huge tube from a device going to Harry's mouth to breathe for him. Draco swept down onto the floor and grasped Harry's bed sheet tightly, crying his heart out.

After when Hermione had managed to calm Draco down, she told him that Harry was in a coma. After words of assurances, Draco went home. Hermione had told Draco that when Harry is conscious again, she'll report to Draco.

It was today that Hermione owled him, three weeks after the incident. In her letter, there were water blots everywhere, said that Harry had just gain back his conscious, but the doctors had found out that Harry is blinded. After reading the letter, draco waste no time to get to ST. Mungo. When Draco had got there, Hermione said that Harry had fainted at the new. She also had put a dreamless spell over Harry so he could sleep in peace.

Would he sacrifice his own sight for Harry? Draco thought. Yes. He loves Harry more than anything in the world. If Harry suffered then he would too. He would rather have Harry see again and he is blind than Harry blind with him still seeing.

Draco opened his eyes and smile softly at Harry. Leaning down, Draco gently kissed Harry's left cheek. A small droplet of tear fell from his eyes and drop on Harry's cheek. Draco licked the drop of a tear away and kissed Harry's cheek again.

" I'll do it. I'll give anything for Harry to see again even if I become blind." Draco said softly, turning to looked at Hermione, before tears fell from his eyes.

" Oh Draco." Hermione gasped before she hugged Draco, crying with him, too.

" When can you start the operation?" Draco asked as his tears stream down his flushed cheeks.

" Whenever you want, even tomorrow." Hermione said while wiping Draco's tears with her small pink handkerchief.

" Tomorrow sounds good." Draco smiled. " But before I go, I want to see Harry's eyes for one last time."

Hermione broke the sleeping spell and waked Harry up. The black hair boy stirred before he opened his eyes. Still the same beautiful green eyes that had just opened, except that it was lifeless.

" Hermione is that you?" Harry asked drowsily.

" Yes, Harry. Someone is here to see you." Hermione managed too croaked out.

" Hi Harry." Draco whispered as he sat down on Harry bed.

" Who are you?" Harry asked sleepily, reaching his hand up to touched Draco's face.

" A friend." Draco said as he leaned into Harry touch.

" Your skin is so soft." Harry murmured.

Draco stared at Harry for a moment before he leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips softly. Harry was surprised, but didn't show it because drowsiness swept over him. Harry leaned a little closer to Draco and kiss him back. Draco's heart fluttered as Harry softly kissed him back. Leaving Harry's lips, Draco felt content. He had never kiss Harry on the lips before.

" Go to sleep okay, Harry." Draco whispered and smiled when Harry gave him a sleepy nod and fell asleep.

Getting up, Draco looked one last time at Harry before he got up. That was the last time he'll ever see Harry's eyes. Draco started to cry again silently. Draco turned to Hermione and bid her goodbye before he apparated out of Harry's room.

The next day in the operation room

There were doctors surrounding Draco, saying things that he didn't really care. Draco was laying on a bed with Harry in another one next to him. Hermione was one of the doctors that was going to do the operation on him and Harry. Before Draco went into the operation room, there was a small get together. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were thanking Draco. Ron was shocked at first, but then realized that Draco was serious. Ron shook Draco's hand and said that Draco wasn't so bad and he would be in Draco's debt forever. Ginny just burst into tears and thank you Draco over and over again. Hermione did the same thing and soon everyone was crying, including Ron but he just said that there was something in his eye. Then they chat about a few things before it was time for the operation. Draco could see that she was still crying from their little chat. Draco just looked at Hermione and smiled.

" Don't cry Hermione. It's all right."

Hermione just cried more and hugged Draco really hard.

" You must love him so much Draco." Hermione cried in Draco's arms.

" I do. Hermione, will you do me a favor?" Draco asked.

" Anything Draco."

" Don't tell, Harry. I don't want him to be in pain and regret because of me. Tell Ron and Ginny that, too."

" But Draco."

" Shh, it's okay. Just don't tell him I'm the one whom he got his sight. Promised me, Hermione."

" Oh I promise Draco. I promise you." Hermione broke out crying again.

Soon the doctors began the operation. Hermione cast a sleeping spell over Draco. Draco felt sleepy at first, then his eyes became heavy. Looking over at Harry, who was also put to sleep, Draco smiled. Because his bed was right next to Harry's, Draco reached over to Harry's bed and hold his hand. Looking at Harry one last time, Draco smiled painfully, knowing this is going to be the last time he will see Harry. The last time he will ever see anything again. Tears, that had formed sometime ago, started to fall again.

" I love you." Draco whispered before darkness took over him, with Harry's hand still in his own.


	2. Please Don't Touch Me

Smile for me, Harry

by sumisweet

beta-ed by Spideria

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" belongs to JK Rowling.

Author note: I want to thanks Bad-Azz-Slytherin chaos in this chapter. Thanks love, for betaing this story and "Capture thy Angel". I don't know what I would do without you.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter two

Please don't touch me

Four months later. . .

"Harry! Can you go and buy some milk for me?" Hermione asked.

Hermione, wearing an plain white apron, was baking a cake for Ron's surprised birthday cake when she noticed that there wasn't any milk. Ron was at work right now and Harry had decided to take a day off from his auror training to help Hermione with Ron's surprise party.

"Sure Hermione. Is milk all you need?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione thought for a minute before taking out a piece of notebook paper and began writing on it. Handing it to Harry, Hermione said,

"Well since you asked, here a few more things that are needed for the surprise party."

Hary nodded and said goodbye to Hermione. Grabbing his navy jacket, Harry went out to the front yard. It was a beautiful morning today. Unlike yesterday, the sun was high in the sky, surrounding with puffy white clouds.

Harry walked out to his black SUV and got in. It had been four months since his eyes operation had taken place. It was the happiest day in Harry's life, the day he had gained his eyesight back. Hermione had told him about the only possible cure for gaining back his eyesight. One thing Harry doesn't understand was, where did Hermione found a person who would be willing to switch their eyesight for Harry? Harry knew he has a lot of fans and admires, but who would will to go that far for him? Harry had asked Hermione and Ron about this before, but none of them would say anything. Hermione even cried once when he had asked her who the person was. After that incident, Harry stop asking about where his new eyesight had came from.

Stopping at the red light, Harry put some muggle music on. Hermione and Ron are married and live in London right now. While Hermione and Ron are settled down, Harry was not. Hermione always had urged Harry to get married and settle down, but Harry just shook his head and said no. He hadn't found " The one" yet.

Harry stop in front of a small grocery store. The name of this store is called "Rosery Tose" and the owner is no other than Ginny Weasley. Ah yes, Ginny was a stay at home mom. Married to Neville Longbottom, they both had two boys. One is only two-years old named Patrick and the other one is nine months old named Tony. Both two boys have blue eyes and brown hair. Neville is a teacher at Highsky elementary for young witches and wizards.

Stepping inside the store, Harry found himself in a small hug. Patrick had crawl to Harry from his little playing corner and is now squeezing Harry's right leg.

"Hey there Patrick." Harry said happily before bending down to pick the cute toddler up.

Patrick smiled happily, showing Harry his two small front teeth. Hermione had squealed about how Patrick looked like a bunny when his front baby teeth started to grow out. Harry hugged Patrick and smelled the toddler's hair. Smell like banana pie Harry decided. Suddenly there was a scream.

"Ah! Where is my baby?" Ginny screamed.

Harry chuckled amusingly and went over to the hysterical lady. Letting Patrick tapped Ginny over the shoulder, Ginny turned around in surprise.

"Oh Patrick! My darling, You had me scared to death. Oh hi Harry! What brings you here?" Ginny asked as she coo at Patrick.

"Hi Ginny, I'm just here to get some supplies for Ron's party." Harry said.

"Oh okay, then I'll just leave you alone. Come here, Patrick !Who is your mommy? Who is your mommy?" Ginny said and began to walk away.

Harry smiled at Ginny and the laughing toddler. Maybe one day he would be like that too. Sighing softly, Harry went over to the dairy section.

"Leave me alone!" Draco nervously stutter.

"Ah, I don't think so my little darling. You're too pretty. Don't you guys think so?" A thug said to his friends.

Draco was taking a walk with his dog when he was suddenly being pushed into an alley, not that Draco knew it's an alley because he was blind. While his golden retriever barked fiercely, Draco was trembling in fear. He had heard about these kinds of thugs that had corner him. They usually rob their victim and sometime even rape them. Draco wasn't afraid at the robbing part, but at the raping part. No thank to his lucks, the thugs that had cornered him just have to be gay.

"I'll scream I swear! Get the freaking away from me!" Draco said as he back up farther into the dark alley, he could hear the three thugs advancing toward on him.

"Oh we're not planing to leave yet without getting something in return." The second thug sneered.

The third thug, who had knocked Draco's loyal dog unconscious, laughed out maliciously.

"No one will hear you, you're too far in the alley."

Suddenly without any warning, the first thug tackled Draco, making him gasped in surprise. The thug felt like a medium size man, the smell of spoilt milk reeked over him. Draco punched the man repeatedly and screamed for help, but no one came for Draco's plead. Tears began to spill and Draco began to cry.

"Get off me you bastard!" Draco cried before landing a punch, hopefully in the thug's eye.

The thug, that was pinning Draco on the ground, screamed in pain as Draco's fist made contact with his right eye. He let go off Draco and covered his injured eye.

"You will pay dearly for that my precious." The thug said before he punched Draco in the face, producing a loud " Crack".

Draco wasn't hurt because the thug had hit his dark shade instead of his eyes. The compact of the fist to his shade, broke the shade. The broken glass fell down on down to the ground useless. Fear overwhelmed Draco as he felt his glass that had hidden his blue eyes fell off his face. The thugs didn't know he was blind.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought? Our little dove here is blind. " The second thug sneer as he bent down over Draco small body, looking at Draco's soulless eyes.

"Aw, look at him, he's crying. Maybe we should make him feel better? Right guys." The second thug sneer, bringing his hand down on Draco's flushed cheeks to swipe off the tears.

Draco yanked out of the contact and scooted away from the thugs, making them laughed. He was vulnerable, helpless, wandless and blind. Tears started to flow rapidly down his cheeks. Draco doesn't want to be rape. He rather go and cuss at his own father, which mean getting a death wish, than be rape.

Gasped in surprise, Draco felt his arms pin down onto the ground again. A thug was roughly pin himself on Draco's fragile body and began to rip off Draco's white blouse.

"Please stop! Please!" Draco cried as his blouse was ripped off painfully.

Trying to bucked the thug off, Draco's attempt only made the perverted man hornier. Draco had a break down when the man was starting to unzip Draco's slack. Gathering up all of his energy left, Draco kicked the man painfully on in his private part. The man stop and clutched his crotch and cried out. The other thug, that was pinning Draco down, slapped Draco fiercely. Feeling blood running down his temple, Draco began to lose conscious.

Before Draco fell unconscious, he heard barking and someone yelling. Draco could feel the man pinning down his arms being tackled. His faithful dog, Chester, licked his blood off of his temple and nudged his master's cheek playfully.

"Good boy, Chester." Draco smiled before he fainted.

Harry said good bye to Ginny before taking his grocery bags out to his car. Before Harry could unlock the door, a dog barked him. Turning his attention to the dog, Harry found himself looking at a beautiful golden retriever.

"What is wrong boy?" Harry asked.

The dog just barked at him more and started to nudge Harry's legs urgently. The Retriever whimpered and looked helplessly at Harry's green eyes. Noticing blood on the dog's side, Harry's eyes widen.

"Is someone in danger? Does someone need my help?" Harry asked the whimpering dog.

The dog barked happily at Harry and began to nudged Harry's legs in the direction of an alley. Harry curiously ran along with the dog toward the alley, leaving his grocery bags by his car. When Harry got near the alley, he could hear someone crying. Stopping in front of the alley, the dog barked loudly. Even though the alley was dark, Harry could see some commotions. Walking down the alley, he noticed a man being pinned down by three guys.

'Oh my god. They are raping that man!' Harry thought as he walked into the alley, hearing pleads of the victim.

"Hey you! Get off him!" Harry screamed.

Running up to them, Harry recognized the victim immediately. It was Draco Malfoy! Leaping at the two men, without thinking, Harry landed a hard punch at the man who was holding on to his crotch, Harry guessed that was Draco's doing, knocking him unconscious. The other man gasped in surprise when he saw Harry. Letting go of Draco's arms, The man whimpered in pain as Harry started to punched the daylights out of him. The third guy was no where to be seen. He had probably ran off when Harry was hitting the second guy.

Turning to Draco, Harry heard Draco praised his dog before he fainted. Bending down next to Draco, Harry slapped the unconscious man gently, trying to wake him up.

"Hey Malfoy, wake up." Harry commanded urgently.

Seeing there is no effect, Harry stopped and observed Draco. The man's blouse was ripped off and his pale chest was showing. Harry saw that Draco's black slack was still on but the zipper was unzipped. Harry shuddered at the thought of what might happens to Draco if he wasn't here to stop the rapists. Harry blushed as he slowly zipped Draco's slack zipper. Gathered Draco up in his arms, Harry kicked the unconscious rapists several times and muttered "bastard" before he walked out of the alley. There was no one around when Harry walked out of the alley and into the street. That is good then because he doesn't what people to be suspicious of him doing something to Draco.

Jogging over to his car, Harry unlocked his side door and let Draco lie down on the seat. The Golden Retriever immediately sat next to his master. Harry loaded his grocery bags into the car and quickly thought of a place to take Draco.

'Hermione's house!' Harry thought. 'She is a doctor so maybe she can help Malfoy!'

And without turning on the radio, Harry sped off to Hermione's house.


	3. I'm Fading Away

Smile for me, Harry

by sumisweet

beta-ed by: Bad-Azz-Slytherin Chaos

Disclaimer: Really, if Harry Potter and other characters in the "Harry Potter" series are mine, would I write a disclaimer?

Author note: I would like to thanks Spideria in this chapter. You are one of the best betas a girl could ever have. Thank you so much for being my beta after BASC didn't reply to me for a while.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter three

I'm fading away

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry shouted as he ran into the house with Draco in his arms and a barking dog.

"What do you need, Harry? Do you know how long I have been waiting for the milk . . . Oh my god! What happened to Draco? Here put him on my bed in here," Hermione said, leading Harry into her bedroom.

Harry lay Draco gently down on the soft bed and put a white blanket over him. Hermione, standing behind Harry, was trembling in fear and worries. It had been four months since she had seen Draco. After the operation, Draco just seemed to have disappeared. She went over to his house in the outer skirt of London, but found the house emptied. Now, here was Draco, on her bed, covered in bruises and shirtless. Lying next to him was a golden retriever whining softly for its master to wake up.

Looking over to Harry, Hermione asked weakly, "What happened to Draco?"

Harry was surprised when he heard Hermione called Draco by his first name, but decided not to question her about it, yet. Looking down at the fainted man, Harry sighed.

"When I got all my grocery bags and went to my car, Malfoy's dog barked at me. At first I didn't know what it wanted. But when I saw blood on it, I knew something was wrong. So I followed the dog into an alley that was where I found Malfoy. He was screaming for help and there were three men there also. They were raping him, Hermione. So I shouted to them to get away from Malfoy. Somehow seeing those men raping Malfoy just make me itch inside. You know I can't stand those things even if it is Malfoy that is being rape. So I tackle one of the men and started to hit him. I knocked two of them unconscious and the third guy ran away. After I took care of the rapists, I turned around to see how Malfoy was. But when I went to checked on him, I found that he fainted. So all I could think at that moment was bringing him to your house, because you are a doctor and all . . ." he trailed off. "Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked in concern at Hermione, who had slumped on a chair with tears flowing down her face.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. Why was Hermione crying for Malfoy? Wasn't Malfoy the one who had torture him, Ron, and her when they were still in school? The one who called her Mudblood?

Suddenly there was a stir behind him, Making Harry turned around. Draco opened his eyes and groaned softly. The dog barked happily as Draco blinked several time. Before Harry could do anything, Hermione, still crying, run to Draco and hugged him, leaving a bewildered Harry staring at the sight. Hermione whispered something in Draco's ear, causing him to close his eyes as tears also starting to fall from his eyes. Draco hugged Hermione back and sobbed quietly with her.

Harry just stood there like a statue as Hermione soothed Draco's blond hair and kissed his forehead gently. The green eyes widen when Hermione started to sing softly to the crying man. Hermione sat on the bed and gathered Draco in her arms and started to rock him back and forth. Was there something going on between Hermione and Malfoy?

The scene in front of him made Harry felt so strange and peaceful. Draco in the crook of Hermione's neck, while Hermione's head rested on Draco's blond head, one hand under Draco's slim waist and another around his shoulder. Hermione was singing to Draco softly with her eyes closed and Draco was crying silently with both of his arms around Hermione's waist. The scene was like a small boy in pain that was being comfort by his mother.

'Did Ron know about Hermione and Draco?' Harry thought. 'The way Draco and Hermione are acting right now make them seem like they were very close. What is going on between Hermione and Draco?'

Harry noticed Draco whispered something into Hermione's ear. Hermione nodded and then turned to Harry.

"Harry, could you leave us alone for a moment?" Hermione asked pleading. Pain was presented in her sad brown eyes.

Harry nodded and looked at Hermione and Draco one more time before he went out of the bed room, closing the door behind him, leaving Draco, Hermione, and a dog on a bed alone.

"Oh Draco, it is so good to see you again," Hermione whispered. "I was so worried after the operation when I didn't see you. Where have you gone to? I was so scared and afraid when I went to your house to see you were not there."

Draco didn't say anything, but Hermione could feel him stiffed under her embrace. Draco's crying ceased and there was silent upon the bedroom except for the whining of the Golden Retriever. Suddenly Draco took his arms away from Hermione's waist and left her embrace. Scooting away from Hermione, Draco blindly sat down next to his dog. The soulless blue eyes looked blankly at Hermione. Hermione gasped in surprise at the soullessness of Draco's eyes. She had never seen anyone eyes like this before. Even when Harry was blinded a few months ago, his eyes didn't even looks so blank like Draco's. Draco, who didn't even know that he is looking straight into Hermione's eyes, knew why Hermione's gasped. It was because she saw his eyes.

After the operation, Draco was brought back to the Malfoy manor by his parents. His mom, Narcissa, and his father, Lucius, knew about his feelings for Harry and they did not disapprove it. Narcissa thought it was sweet that Draco had fell for such a cute boy and Lucius was proud that Draco had chose such a powerful, not to mention wealthy, wizard to fall in love in. It was the night before the operation when Draco told his parents about his decision.

:::::::::::::::

Flash back

::::::::::::::

_After Draco had confessed his sacrifice to his parents, Narcissa broke into a sob at the news and Lucius was shocked. He stared at Draco, who was standing in front of the living room fireplace with a serious expression on his face._

_"Are you serious, Draco? Do you know that this is a permanent change? You can only transfer eyesight once before it is permanent." Lucius asked Draco seriously._

_"I know this father, but I love Harry. I can't bear to leave him blind. How would you feel if the person you love the most in the world is blind while you are not? It is painful, father. I can't bare it. I rather let Harry see again and I be blind than to let this situation the other way around." Draco said firmly while staring at the burning fire._

_"Harry doesn't love you, Draco. You have been trying for four years and have not succeeded to win his heart. I know, Draco, that every time you try to be nice to Harry, he always ends up hurting your feelings. I've seen this before. Even though you don't show it on the outside, you are crying in the inside. Every time we go _shopping _for school supplies when you still go to Hogwarts and you always go into the same store as Harry does. You watch him from far away, dying to laugh with him, be with him. I know, Draco. Are you willing to go this far for a man who wouldn't accept your love and offers to be friends?" asked Lucius, who had now stood up from a sofa and now was standing next to Draco by the fire, looking directly at his son._

_Draco had thought about what his father had said. He didn't care if Harry hated him; he just wanted Harry to see again. Draco nodded slightly and looked at his father. Lucius's hair had gone to an almost white color instead of blond. Draco's hair also had several white locks of hair in his blond locks. Hermione once asked him if he had highlighted his hair, which made Draco just laughed and replied "No, it's genetic Hermione. The day I highlight my hair is the day when I stop loving Harry, which is never, if I must add." There were also wrinkles that had started to appear on Lucius's face. The tired grey eyes turned even more wary when they saw Draco silently nodded at the question._

_Standing up, Narcissa swiped her red eyes with a small lace handkerchief. Hugging Draco, she sobbed in his chest._

_"My baby," Narcissa cried, wetting Draco's black shirt with her tears. "My poor baby." _

_"Mother, please don't cry. Please, I beg of you." Draco pleaded to his mother while trying to comfort her by putting his arms around Narcissa's shoulder. _

_"Draco, are you sure of this matter?" Lucius asked warily._

_"Yes father, I am sure." Draco said while still comforting his mother._

_"Well then son, if you have decided that giving your eyesight for Harry is what you are going to do, then so be it. Your mother and I will support you from the beginning to the end. Right, Narcissa?" said Lucius._

_Narcissa nodded and left Draco's comforting arms. Smiling up at Draco, she said, "I know you love Harry very much, Draco. I won't try to stop you from doing the operation. It's just that the news about the whole operation just shocked me. Your father and I will support you, Draco."_

_"After the operation tomorrow, you will be staying at the Malfoy manor. We will take care of you until you can manage by yourself. Will that be all right, son?" Lucius asked his son._

_Draco nodded and sat down on one of the sofa that was facing the fire. Staying in the Malfoy Manor is a great idea. He was already familiar with the Manor, so practicing and getting use to being blind in this house would be much easier. Bidding his parents goodbye, Draco left the Malfoy manor and apparated to his home._

::::::::::::::::::::

Flash back ended

::::::::::::::::::::

"You still kept your promise to me, Hermione?" Draco asked tiredly.

"Yes Draco . . . How does it feel, Draco? To be blind?" Hermione asked carefully.

Seeing Draco squirm uncomfortably, Hermione quickly added, " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. I guessed you would have asked me that." Draco smiled painfully at the direction where Hermione's voice was coming from.

"Have you ever dreamed a dream where you just can't wake up, Hermione? A dream that is like a disease, eating slowly away your hope and dreams? No matter what you do, no matter what you tried, you just can't wake up from that dream.

After the operation, it was like I was in a dream, a nightmare actually. Even when I felt myself my eyes opened, I couldn't see anything. I cried. I never thought being blind would feel like this. For the first time in my life, I was afraid; afraid of everything. The feeling of not knowing what is in front of me and surround me terrified me. All I see is a pit of darkness-- nothingness. When I was taken back to the Malfoy Manor, I practiced walking around the house to get used to being blind. But it was so hard, Hermione. I got lost all the time; lost in the house that I had grown in and loved. It was so frustrated. Whenever I get up and walk somewhere, I would end up in bruises because of all the things I bumped into. Sometimes, I was almost too afraid to get out of bed. I didn't want to hire doctors and trainer to help me because I want as little people as I can to know about me being blind. That's when my mom bought me Chester, my faithful dog. Even though I can't see, I know it is a every beautiful dog. Even still with my dog and when I was getting better at walking with him through the manor, I . . . I . . . Several times, I wanted to commit suicide, but then I kept thinking about Harry and how I had promised myself to win his heart. But how can I Hermione? How can I win his heart when I'm blind?" Draco whispered at the end.

Hermione, who had been having goose bumps since the beginning of Draco's explanation of being blind and then where he was after the operation, was on the verge of crying again. Draco had suffered so much and all of this suffering was because he loves Harry? How could the world be so cruel to Draco?

"Draco, if there's hope in your heart, you will be able to win Harry's heart." Hermione said to Draco.

"Hope," Draco spat angrily, "is nothing. It can't help me. Why would Harry want me anymore? I'm blind for god sake!"

"Draco, don't say that."

"I'm tired, Hermione. I'm tired of living in a dream world, believing that one day I can fall in Harry's arms with him loving me. I'm tired of hoping, tired of dreaming, tired of living. Now that I'm blind, my candle of hope just melted away into a puddle of wax. I just want to die. I want to stop living in a nightmare where I can't wake up. I want to see Harry again. I want to see those beautiful green eyes of his again even if they were always full of hatred when they look at me. I want to kiss Harry again like that day before the operation. I want to live happily ever after with him. I want to have children with Harry, two girls and two boys and they would have Harry' eyes while have my hair. Then when we are old, I want us to die of old age together in our bed, in each other embrace." And with that last sentence, Draco broke down into a sob.

Hermione just sat there hopelessly staring at the blond man in front of her crying. She was so touched by Draco's words. Never in her life had Hermione started to hate Harry so much. It was all Harry's fault that Draco is suffering like this--all Harry's fault that he just had to refuse Draco's attempts of being friends. Making Draco cry and pour his sorrows out to her whenever Harry had refused him again, leaving her to comfort the heartbroken boy. Never in her life had Hermione ever wanted to strangle Harry. Making him suffer like Draco is right now. Her blood boil higher when Draco's body was starting to shake from the intense sobs that raked through his frail body. Hermione wasn't sure how long she could hold it in before she burst and tell Harry about Draco's feelings and sacrifice that he had made for Harry.

"Did you know, Hermione? That today was the day when I thought I was ready to meet the world; the day I could take a walk normally? Instead, I almost got raped and Harry found me," Draco said as he was sobbing.

Crawling to Draco, Hermione hugged the crying man in her arms. Rocking Draco back and forth again and whispering words of comfort in his ears, Hermione started to cry along with him too. Laying Draco down gently on the bed, Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Sh, go to sleep, Draco. Go to sleep."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. Hermione kissed Draco's forehead lightly and got off the bed. Looking at Draco, Hermione frowned. Draco had hiccups from the crying he just did and his cheeks were flushed red and wet from the tears. When Draco's hiccups started to slow down, Hermione left the room quietly. Looking at Draco's sleeping form behind the door, Hermione closed the bedroom's door silently.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author note: Hip! hip! HOORAY! Hip! Hip! HOORAY! You guys had finished reading chapter three! I feel a bit better about the banning-me thing now. I'M A HAPPY CRAB! Hee hee hee ## Sorry, whenever I have a strong emotion about something, I would resent myself as a crab. Right now Im a happy crab. Oh yes, sorry for taking a bit long to write this chapter, I had a little writer block and plus I was a little lazy. My uncle went over to visit us from California so I didn't have time to write chapter three right away. I'll make this up for you guys somehow, though. Hm, how about a kissing scene in the fourth chapter? Who would like a kissing scene? Yes? No? Tell me. Also, if I finished chapter four before my ban time isn't over until a very long time, I'll go ahead and send chapter four to those that want me to. PEACE OUT!


	4. Juste Un Autre Baiser

Smile for me, Harry

by sumisweet

beta-ed by Spideria

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" belongs to JK Rowling.

Author note: I would like to thanks Babydracky, sorry if I wrote your name wrong. You are the greatest friend ever and thank you for teaching me French during gloomy times for me. Bisous! Oh yes, the title of this chapter means "Just one more kiss". BabyD translated this for me. Thanks!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Four

Juste un autre baiser

Don't let me fall

Save me from the salvation

Help me from this darkness

I'm dying slowly

Will someone save me from this?

My heart is shivering

Love is fading from me

Hope is abandon me

Please help me

" What makes you think I'm going to love you, Malfoy?" Harry spat maliciously. "You're a fool. A blind fool."

Harry laughed viciously and walked away, leaving Draco lying on the ground, crying. Harryhad rejected him; hurt him, leaving him in the darkness.

"Please don't leave me, Harry. I love you." Draco cried, hugging his small frame helplessly.

Bathing in the darkness, you left me

Abandoned in the lonely world

Why must you suffer me?

Why must you reject my love?

Am I not good enough for you?

Tears fell from my eyes

Pain is drowning me

Save me, Love me, accept me

Please don't leave me in this darkness

I don't want to be alone

Don't want to be in the dark

I can't live without you

Please come back

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Twisting and turning on the bed, Draco cried and screamed. His golden retriever was barkingloudly, trying to wake his master up. Sweat covered Draco's body, as it writhed violentlyunder the influence of his nightmare.

"Don't leave me!" Draco sobbed, still dreaming, unconsciously letting tears stream down his cheeks.

"Malfoy! Are you okay?" Harry rushed into the bedroom.

Harry had been about to decorate the living room for Ron's surprise party, when he heardscreaming from Hermione's bedroom. Hermione had gone out to get her clothes from the dry-cleaning, and Harry was left alone with Draco and his dog. Running into the bedroom to see what was wrong, Harry felt his heart stop at the sight that was in front of him. Draco's form writhed violently in the bed, crying.

Quickly walking toward Draco, Harry managed to stop the dog's barking. Resting a hand onDraco's forehead, Harry check to see if Draco was okay. The blond man burning up, and his cheeks were flushed red.

"You're burning up, Malfoy! Wake up!" Harry gently shook the crying boy.

Slowly opening his eyes, Draco woke up from his nightmare. He had dreamt that Harry had left him. Draco had been having this dream for several nights now, but never had he been awoken by Harry. Blindly searching for Harry's hand, which was still was resting on Draco's forehead, he found it and grasped it tightly.

"Please, don't leave me." Draco managed to choke out.

Harry, who was shocked beyond words at the site of Draco's eyes, froze right on the spot.Malfoy was blind? Looking down at the trembling pale hand that held his own, Harry became mute. After taking a moment, Harry managed to regain the ability to talk again.

"I won't leave. It's okay, Malfoy. You were just having a bad dream." Harry said soothingly, asDraco closed his eyes.

"Could you stay here for a while?" Draco asked softly.

"Sure, I can." Harry replied as he carefully lifted himself onto the bed, sitting close to Draco.Sniffling a little bit, Draco let a small smile slowly creep it's way across his lips. He felt so safe with Harry sitting next to him. Thinking about the nightmare again, Draco frowned and squeezed Harry's hand more tightly. Noticing this, Harry whispered comfortingly, "Just relax, Malfoy. You're safe here."

Draco nodded and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber. Still holding Draco's hand, Harryobserved the sleeping man. The blond locks of hair entwined with white locks, making Harry wonder if Draco highlighted his hair or not. It had been one year since the last time Harry had seen Draco. Draco had changed a lot since then. He looked skinnier and somewhat paler than he did a year ago. Draco didn't look very muscular. Instead, he looked fragile and delicate. His long slender fingers entwine with Harry's own slender ones. Just by looking at Draco, Harry felt something strange in him. Something that he hadn't felt in years. It was the same feeling he used to get whenever he had looked at Cho Chang back in his school years.

He couldn't be having a crush on Malfoy, could he? No, it must be pity that he was feeling for the unfortunate man lying next to him.

Trying to pull his hand away, Harry found that Draco was clasping his hand quite tightly, making it impossible to take his hand away without making Draco wake up in the process. Not wanting to wake Draco up, Harry laid down on the bed next to Draco.

'It's not that I want to lie next to Malfoy, it's just that I'm tired and want to rest, too.' Harrythought to himself managing to make an excuse for lying next to Draco.

Facing Draco's sleeping face, Harry found himself staring at Draco, who looked better now, and was sleeping with a small smile etched upon his face. Something that occurred to Harry, as he observed Draco's delicate face. Draco was beautiful. The way his pale skin seemed to matched his blond hair, making him glow in the light. His small nose seemed so feminine compared to other males' noses Harry had seen before. Small, rosy lips that were drawing Harry to him.

'This is wrong.' Harry thought. He shouldn't be taking advantaged of Draco while he was sleeping, but the urge to kiss those lips was so unbearable.

Giving in to the urge, Harry closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips against Draco'ssoft ones. The feeling was so blissful that without thinking, Harry licked Draco's lower lip. Draco unconsciously moaned to the touch, parting his lips. Harry took this as an advantage and dipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. Harry moaned when he tasted Draco. Strawberry.

Wrapping his free arm around Draco's body, Harry pulled Draco's head closer to him. To Harry's delight, even though the more intelligent part of his brain was shouting that he was not supposed to feel happy about this, Draco unconsciously kissed him back. As Harry ravished his lips, Draco moaned and gasped at the sensation.

Lips molded and tongues touched shyly. Ragged breaths and small moans sliced through the silent room like a knife through water. Draco's hand, which was grasping Harry's own, squeezed harder, while the other free hand buried itself into the black messy hair. Harry was in heaven. It didn't matter that it was his old enemy he was kissing, nor that it was the man that had made Harry's school years at Hogwarts a living hell. Right now, all that mattered was that he was kissing Draco, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, and itwas the sweetest kiss Harry had ever had.

Harry reluctantly pulled away when he began running out of oxygen. Damn it! Why did heneed oxygen to breath?! Now that Harry had pulled away from the kiss he and Draco hadshared, reality squashed Harry like a puny bug. Moving his lips away from Draco's, who whimpered at the loss, Harry stared, shocked. He had just kissed Malfoy!

This was not supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to feel attracted to his old enemy. This was Malfoy, for God's sake. Harry continued to scream in his head, repeatedly askinghimself why in the heck he had kissed Malfoy. A stir next to Harry made him break out of his thoughts and brought his attention back to Draco. There, lying next to him, was an angel in a peaceful slumber. It was noon outside, as sun streamed in from the window shining down on Draco and making him glow. The sunlight made Draco's blond hair look like threads of the finest gold silk. Everything about Draco just seemed so angelic, including his bruised redlips, which looked very tempting right now.

'Maybe just one more kiss,' Harry thought, before leaning toward Draco, capturing his lips in yet another sweet kiss.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I probably won't update another chapter for a long time because I still have two other stories to write. I hope you guys like this chapter. Be nice and review for me!


	5. A Dream Come True

Smile for me, Harry

by Sumisweet

beat-ed by Mon2

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for disclaimer.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter guys. School started for me again, and I has been recieving so much homeworks every night. Speaking of homeworks, I have three quizzes tomorrow and a project due on this Thursday that has to be oral. Drat! I despite High School. Anyway before I start to blabber away on nonsenses, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. This chapter is mainly dedicated to those who kept telling me that how it would be so much better if Draco was awake in the last chapter when Harry kissed him.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

Chapter Five

A Dream Come True

"Harry! I'm home," Hermione announced as she opened the front door and got into the house.

"Wow, this looks nice!" Hermione looked at her living room closely. Red ribbons, hanging from the middle of the ceiling, were spread to every wall. There were five blue and red balloons in every corner of the room, including a big banner with the words "Happy Birthday Ron!"

Strangely, above her head was a huge, empty net. Harry, who was sitting in the middle of the floor, was blowing up red balloons. "Harry, what is the net for?" Hermione asked, pointing up to the net.

"Oh, that? Well, I decided to have a little surprise for Ron. I'm blowing up balloons to put in the net. When I'm finished, we'll just wait for Ron to come home. When he is standing underneath that net, I'll pull the cord to release the balloons down on him," said Harry enthusiastically.

"That's a great idea! So how many balloons have you blown up already?" Hermione asked amusingly.

"Well, only about five. I was thinking that I need at least 15," Harry said.

"Need some help?" Hermione offered.

"Nah, you should go and finish making that cake. Don't forget the cookies! You promised me that you would make almond cookies," he reminded Hermione, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go. Hey Harry, are you okay? You look kinda red and your hair looks as if it had been through a hurricane," Hermione asked when she noticed that Harry was blushing really hard.

"Oh no, no! I'm fine really, it's just kind of hot in here," Harry stuttered.

"Really . . . whatever you say then, Harry," Hermione said before she walked into the kitchen, leaving a blushing Harry behind.

"That was close,)" Harry thought after Hermione left. He still had not gotten over what had happened in the bedroom thirty minutes ago. Still confused as to why he had kissed Malfoy, Harry continued to blow up balloons.

Didn't he hate Malfoy? But if he did, then why did he feel so attracted to him? Why did he kiss him? Why did he beat those rapists into unconsciousness when they were attempting to rape him? Why did he get so mad when he saw Draco's chest covered with bruises? Why did he get so angry when Draco's delicate face was red from those slaps he had received from one of the rapists? These questions angered and confused Harry at the same time. Why? Why? Why? Too many questions, but so little answers. However, the one thing that bothered Harry the most was why he had kissed Draco. Why was he so attracted to those tempting lips?

'Hormones,' Harry decided. The reason why he had kissed Malfoy was because of hormones and nothing else. "God, why do I feel so dirty!" Harry screamed in his head. 'Because you took advantage of Malfoy when he was asleep,' Harry's conscience told him.

Shaking his head slightly, Harry tied the balloon in his hand with a red rubber band, cheeks burning red again.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

"Kiss me," Harry demanded softly.

"Yes, Harry," Draco replied dreamily before he tilted his head up, brushing his lips against Harry's.

Draco was dazed when he felt Harry's soft lips brushing against his own. Reaching up, he clasped his arms around Harry's neck and applied more pressure. Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Draco's slim waist, pulling the smaller body closer to his own.

Draco tipped up on his toes so he could kiss Harry better, overwhelmed at the sensations coursing through his body. He, Draco Malfoy, was kissing the love of his life, Harry Potter! Harry's smell was so exotic, with a faint hint of vanilla and cinnamon.

Draco gasped when Harry nibbled on his lower lip, making him squirm in delight and pleasure. Taking advantage of Draco's opened lips, Harry's tongue dipped into his willing mouth. Moaning as Harry explored his sweetness, Draco's tongue shyly touched Harry's, initiating a sweet and intimate dance.

Harry left Draco's lips and started to trail kisses down his slender neck. Gasping in pleasure, Draco titled his head over to the side to give Harry more access. Harry happily nibbled at the exposed white flesh. Suddenly, he began to lick the nape of Draco's neck, making Draco quiver in surprise.

Draco woke up only to find that his dog, Chester, was the one licking him, not Harry. Blindly reaching up, he patted his dog gently and then buried his hand into the soft, golden brown fur. Thinking about his recent dream brought a blush to Draco's cheeks. It had been a long time since he had a dream like that.

After the operation, Draco had only been having nightmares of Harry's inevitable rejection. Thinking of them saddened him. Harry surely wouldn't want him now that he was blind. Still, his recent dream made Draco giddy with happiness. Not only had he seen Harry in his dream, he had even kissed him!

With his left hand still buried in his dog's soft coat of fur, Draco brought his right hand to his lips. The dream felt so real; he could feel his lips tingling slightly, just like they had when he kissed Harry in the dream.

A smile came upon Draco's lips for the first time in four months. He gently rolled his tongue, surprising himself as he tasted the faint scent of vanilla and cinnamon in his mouth. How could he ever forget Harry's sweet taste?

'Wow, is my imagination that good?' Draco thought as he savored traces of Harry's imaginary taste in his mouth, or so he thought. Still feeling tired, Draco closed his eyes, even though he was blind. Hoping to have the same dream again, he fell asleep with a faint smile lingering on his lips.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

Author's note: That's it for now guys. Sorry if this chapter was too short. The teaser for the next chapter is Harry is going to find out about the "secret". How will Harry react? Or should I say how is Draco going to react? Tsk, tsk, tks, Hermione and Ron broke their promise to Draco. The next update is going to be a while since all of the homeworks I'm getting now. Please leave me positive reviews. Who knows? If I get a lot of positive reviews, I'll update faster( that's a pretty big hint there -insert smiling face-). Oh yeah, I don't have much time, but I promise I shall reply to the reviews in my next chapter.

P.S. Hey BabyDracky! Sorry, I haven't been emailing you for a long time. I promise after I take my quizzes tomorrow and finish my project due on Thursday, I 'll write to you!

Bisous!

Sumisweet aka Honeysky


	6. The Insanity of Love

Smile For Me, Harry

By sumisweet

Beta-ed by Mon

Author Note: Hello! I'm terrible sorry for the delay of this chapter, maybe. Well, I have both bad news and good news for you guys. The good news--this is the chapter where Harry finds out about)EVERYTHING. Yes, yes, yes, you heard me right. Harry is going to know EVERYTHING. The bad news--this chapter is VERY short. Short, short, and short. I trust you guys enough not to repeat it again. I truly apologize for this. Well, on with the chapter. Hope you will enjoy this.

OOooOOoooOOOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOoo

Chapter Six

The Insanity of Love

The silhouettes of four figures could be seen in the darkness of the room. It was midnight.

The moonlight danced its way across the lavish curtains from the windows onto a king-sized bed, highlighting everything in its path. It was a beautiful picture of an innocent angel come down to earth. Silver-platinum hair glowed softly under the gentle light of the moon; pale white skin glistened with the luminescent luster of pearls; and lips as pink as the drifting cherry blossoms curved into a contented smile. Thick blond eyelashes trembled slightly, like the delicate fluttering of a dove's wings in mid-flight.

I never thought

How insane a person could be

When they are in love

Next to the bed, in the darkness where the magic of the moon could not touch, were two people, one sitting and one standing. In this seemingly bottomless pit of darkness could be seen the outline) of a woman with crossed arms sitting on the chair. On her cheeks, two wet trails of tears were barely visible due to the lack of light, but it could still be discerned by the naked eye. The woman had curly brown hair, puffy red eyes, and a red nose. The person standing next to the young woman laid a hand on her left shoulder in a gesture of comfort. A tint of red could be seen from his hair and a small frown was plastered on his face.

People always say

You do crazy things

When you are in love

Slumped in a dark corner was a young man with his face buried between his knees. His messy black hair was tinted with blue highlights. Once he wore glasses, but now, he no longer needed them. His arms were)wrapped tightly around his legs, hugging them close to his trembling body. The lonely figure was rocking himself back and forth, trying to convince his bewildered mind that this was just a nightmare, and that he was going to wake up soon at any moment.

Love is always the downfall

Of anyone who is sucked into this . . .

Emotional vortex

"Why?" Harry whispered softly to himself. "It's always like this. I never seem to stop hurting others. I even hurt Malfoy."

Looking at Hermione and Ron, Harry pleaded, "Why? Why had he done that for me? He gave me his eyesight even though I was so cruel to him in the past. Why? Please tell me why."

"Because he loves you, Harry. He loves you with all of his heart."

Love is like a rose

Sooner or later

It will wither

And die . . .

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Author Note: Well, chapter six is done. I got a BIG flame so maybe that's why this chapter is so short. You can blame all of that to the flamer who sent me a huge negative review if it cools of your anger to the shortness of the chapter. Okay, this is really important. Listen, IMPORTANT! I have two options that I am going to give to you. OPTION NUMBER ONE: This story ends with one more chapter with Draco remaining blind. OPTION NUMBER TWO: This story gets more complicated but, hopefully, Draco will eventually gain his eyesight back. I'll be nice and let you guys choose.


	7. Eureka!

Smile for me, Harry

By sumisweet

Beta-ed by Mon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Author's note: Ahem! Well, it has been about a month since I have updated. I meant to update last night, but I didn't have time. I just want to say thank you to those who have review for me. Thanks a lot guys! Words of encouragement really cheer me up. Oh yeah, I forgot one thing. YAY! I got over 100 reviews for this story already! I'm so happy. Hic, hic.

OoOooOOooOOooOOooOooOOooOOooOooOooOoooOooOOooOoooO

Chapter Seven

Eureka!

Harry slowly got up and avoided his best friends'

gazes. Taking a deep breath, he said in a shaky

voice, "I'm going outside to clear my mind. I need

some time alone to deal with all this."

Going out to the backyard, Harry let out a long sigh

as he wearily closed his eyes and contemplated the

events of the afternoo. When Ron got home from work,

he had managed to successfully surprise him with the

balloons. When the laughter died down, Hermione

then came out of the kitchen and led her husband

to the dining room, where freshly baked cookies and

a 12" by 9" chocolate vanilla swirl cake was waiting

for the birthday boy.

The three best friends sat down at the table and

started to dig in happily, Ron the most enthusiastic

of them all. After a few glasses of wine, Hermione

began to relax and whispered softly to Ron that

Draco is presently asleep in their (room).

Ron's cheerful mood was suddenly replaced with a

dreadful look on his face as Hermione began to tell

him the whole story--how Harry had found Draco and

rescued him from the rapists and how the poor boy

cried himself to sleep in her arms, mentally &

emotionally exhausted.

When the sad tale was finally finished, Ron got up

and comforted his wife. Startled, Harry noticed that

Hermione's brown eyes were filled with tears. He could

not help but be confused by the situation and screamed

his frustration at the grieving couple. Why was

Hermione crying for Malfoy? What had that spoil ferret

done for her?

At this outburst of Harry's temper, Hermione let out

a dramatic wail and hung onto Ron for dear life.

"Please, Ron. Let me tell Harry the truth. I can't

take this any more!" she pleaded pitifully to an

equally stressed Ron.

Finally, the redhead turned to Harry tiredly and

said, "Harry, there's something we have to tell

you."

"Harry, Draco, Draco . . ." Hermione hesitated, "he

was the one who gave you your eyesight."

"Harry finally recovered from the shock & said in a

harsh whisper, "....No, no....that's not true! Please

tell me that it's not true!"

He ran into the bedroom and collapsed on the edge of

the bed. Draco was still asleep with a peaceful aura

surrounding him. Looking at the beautiful vision

before him, tears began forming in his eyes. Leaning

over, Harry outlined Draco's soft lips with one of

his fingers. He noticed that they were still slightly

bruised from the kisses he had stolen this afternoon.

Tears began to trail down his cheeks as he closed

his eyes and remembered the softness of Draco's lips

and the blond's sweetness in their kiss.

Unable to look anymore at Draco's slight form, he

got up from the bed. Covering his mouth with one

hand, Harry retreated to one of the dark corners and

began to sob. The magnitude of Draco's sacrifice

finally hit him & his knees gave out. As he slumped

down onto the floor, all he could feel inside himself

was loathing and guilt. How could he have taken

advantage of Malfoy like that after what he had done

for him? What he did was disgusting and despicable;

he was absolutely ashamed of himself.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Ron came in.

Looking extremely shaken by the ordeal, Hermione sat

down on one of the chairs next to the bed and looked

sympathetically at

Harry.

All alone in bleak silence of the night, Harry began

to cry softly again as he sat down on the grass. Why

must things be so complicated? If it wasn't for the

extra training he had decided to undertake for his

Auror classes, there would have been no accident and

he would never have lost his eyesight. And if he

hadn't lost his eyesight, then Malfoy would not

need to sacrifice his own vision for him.

But . . . if he hadn't lost his eyesight, then he

would have never known the depth of Malfoy's love for

him . . .

Malfoy....no, Draco loves him . . .

Somehow, that single thought made Harry feel all

weird inside. He couldn't describe it, but the

feeling is akin to the elation he felt when he caught

the snitch during Quidditch. It started as a tingly,

lighthearted feeling that manifested itself into

indescribable wonder, making Harry's heart feel like

it is about to burst.

Harry shook his head and ignored the strange feeling

bubbling up inside him. What is he going to do when

Draco wakes up? What would he say to him? "Uh, thank

you for giving me your eyesight. It was nice of you.

Bye." Harry winced at how pathetic that sounded. He

wanted to repay Draco somehow....

Eureka! A smile blossomed on his face as the perfect

solution came to him. He would simply stay and take

care of the frail blonde until he is well enough to

go home. Besides, it was the least he could do

for Draco. He knew he should owl the Malfoys about

their son's condition, but what should he say to

them?

Shaking his head slightly, Harry went back inside

the house and straight into the bedroom . Hermione

had a hopeful look on her face and Ron just looked at

him nervously.

"Harry, I should have told you sooner. It's just that

Draco made us promise not to tell you. I'm so sorry.

Are you all right?" Hermione stuttered nervously.

"Hermione, it's okay....I'm okay. I'm just startled

right now. I just can't believe that Draco was the one

who gave me his eyesight......all these years I had

been so awful to him and yet . . . yet . . ." Harry's

voice began to break. He could feel the hot tears

forming again.

Swiping at his tears with the corner of his

sleeve, Harry said, "I'm going to stay with Draco

till he gets better and can take care of himself

again."

Harry stared defiantly at Hermione and Ron, whose

faces were white with shock.

"It's a great idea, Harry.....it's just that it's so

. . . sudden. Are you sure? I know this whole thing is

probably weighing really heavily on you right now. I'm

not even sure how Draco would react when he wakes up

and finds out that Ron and I broke our promise to him.

Are you sure, Harry? You don't have to do this," Hermione said with

an air of great discomfort around her.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He was sure; he

could not willingly let Draco stay blind for the rest

of his life without knowing how grateful he is for his

selfless sacrifice. "Yes, I'm sure, Hermione."

"Okay, Harry. Draco would really appreciate this. He

really loves you." Hermione gave Harry a hopeful

smile.

"Yeah Harry, he would be so much better if you

stayed with him for a while. Almost getting raped

is a traumatic event, but I don't think he would

want his memory erased, not to mention that it could

damage the brain," Ron added.

Harry smiled for the first time that day. ?I agree.

Guys, I'm going to take Draco to my house and owl the

Malfoys to let them know what had happened to Draco."

"No problem. Do you want me to help you apparate

Draco to your home?" Ron offered.

"Thank you, but I can handle it." Harry said, walking

over to the bed.

Bending over, he gathered the frail looking

half-naked blonde in his arms. A warm sensation ran

up and down his spine as Harry felt a de-ja-vu of

Draco being in his arms before. Mouthing goodbye to

Hermione and Ron, Harry muttered softly and

disappeared with a puff.

Turning to face Ron, Hermione sighed, "Well, that

didn't go so bad. I actually feel better now with

that load of weight off my shoulders.?

"What do you mean, better? Draco is going to kill us

when he wakes up and finds himself at Harry's house!

We promised, Hermione. We promised Draco that we

wouldn't tell Harry. But no, we just have to confess

the whole thing! Oh my god! The worse has yet to

arrive!" Ron warned with a solemn voice.

"Cheer up, Ronny. I think this is an opportunity. If

Harry is going to stay with Draco until he is

recovers, maybe he will fall for Draco," Hermione

smirked mischievously.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. 'Mione, I'm too old for this. It'll

never work. You think Draco is going to make it easy

for Harry to fall in love with him? What kind of

person do you think Draco is? He loves Harry. What

does one wish for their loved ones? Happiness.

Draco wants Harry to be happy, and that means not

being tied down to a blind person for the rest of his

life. Aye, I see nothing good is going to come out

of this, except for more suffering and sorrow."

"Oh Ronny, you are not thinking positively."

"No, Hermione, I?m thinking of reality, not

fairytales. One thing is for sure, Draco will put

up a good fight before he gives in. We'll just have to

see if Harry is strong enough to break the barriers."

OooOOooOooOOooOoOOooOooOooOOooOOoOOooOOooOOoooO

Author's note: Well, what do you think of this chapter? Tell me! 'til next time. Thank you for reading this story!


	8. Staying with Harry

Smile for Me, Harry

by Sumisweet

Beta-ed by Mon and Bad-Azz-Slytherin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Author's note: Hey there. I am sorry for taking so long to update. Enjoy this chapter! I will try to update the next chapter faster then this time. Thank you for being so patience.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

Chapter Eight  
Staying with Harry

"There you go, Draco ," Harry murmured as he laid  
the blonde gently onto his bed. As he pulled up  
the silk covers, Harry's breath caught in his throat  
as he found his gaze fastened on the beauty in his  
bed.

One of Draco's arms were resting on his chest, while  
the other was buried under the soft pillows. His long,  
slender legs were hidden under the silk covers, but he  
could still see the faint shapes of their graceful  
forms. Draco's innocent face was turned away from  
Harry, and long, silvery locks tumbled on the  
pillow….for the first time, Harry noticed that the  
blonde angel sleeping peacefully in his bed was very  
attractive.

It was with great reluctance that he was finally able  
to tear eyes away from the enchanting sight. Making  
his away across the bedroom, Harry went to his  
closet and changed out of his jeans to comfortable  
black pajamas before making his way to the study to  
compose a letter to the Malfoys:

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

This is Harry Potter, and before you start to  
wonder why I am writing to you, I would like to  
inform you that Draco is currently staying at my place  
due to an unfortunate incident that happened earlier  
in the day. I do not believe that it is my place  
to tell you what happened.

Please be assured that your son is in good hands.  
Draco will return to the manor when he has recovered  
from the ordeal. If you do not believe this to be a  
good idea, let me know and I will personally apparate  
him home.

Sincerely,  
Harry Potter

After re-reading it several times, Harry finally  
folded the letter and placed his seal on it.  
Walking over to Hedwig's cage, which stood a few feet  
from the huge window behind his desk, Harry unlatched  
the door & reached for his owl. "Hey there, Hedwig.  
Would you deliver this letter for me to the Malfoy  
Manor?" Harry's voice was soft as he whispered into  
Hedwig's ear. The snowy owl stuck her left foot out  
to Harry and hooted.

With a smile on his face, Harry tied the letter to  
Hedwig's foot with a green ribbon and opened the  
window for Hedwig to fly out before yawning. Today  
had been a long day for him, what with Draco almost  
getting raped and finding out about his sacrifice.  
It was all too much for him at once.

Slumping his shoulders, he shuffled slowly to his bed  
and laid down next to Draco. His eyes closed and  
before he had a chance to even consider his actions,  
Harry mumbled a soft "sweet dreams" to Draco before  
drifting off into a deep sleep with the hope that the  
blonde would not mind sharing a bed with him.

(-)0(-)0(-)0(-)0(-)0(-)0(-)0(-)0(-)0(-)0(-)0(-)

Feeling refreshed from a good night's rest, Draco  
woke up and stretched languidly. Turning over to his  
side slightly, he found himself against a warm  
object. With his hands, the blonde started feeling  
around, trying to identify the object before his  
senses were overwhelmed with panic. As his  
fingers slowly travelled up the source of the  
warmth, Draco noted that whatever he was feeling  
right now was very smooth. Scooting closer, he  
caught a faint smell.

Oh dear, that is the smell of shampoo. This cannot  
be good. As the realization of his discovery finally  
sunk in, Draco started to panic. His hands started  
moving around frantically before he touched something  
soft—it was cloth—and further up, there was something  
soft and silky—hair. It finally came to his senses  
that he was in bed with someone. And not just anyone,  
but a man! Thoughts of his attackers at the alley  
assailed his mind, making him reel at the implications  
of his findings...who is this man? Where is he?

Thoughts of what he was doing in this person's bed  
steadily increased Draco's panic as memories of the  
thugs in the alley came to his mind. Was he raped?  
Where were Hermione and Ron? They could not have  
abandoned him to those thugs……

Frantically, he scooted away from the man as fast as  
he could. With a loud 'oof', Draco fell out of the  
bed, all tangled up amidst the bed sheet and covers,  
pulling Harry down with him to the floor and jolting  
him awake.

"Ouch! What happened?" Harry groaned. Forcing his  
eyes to open, Harry waited until his blurry vision  
came into focus. Immediately, he noticed Draco on the  
floor. The blonde's eyes, though unseeing, were wide  
with terror. A wave of sympathy for the blonde's  
distress immediately washed over Harry. Slowly,  
crawling on all fours so as not to alarm him, Harry  
quietly approached the frightened blonde and clasped  
one of Draco's hands soothingly.

"Who are you? Let go of me!" Draco cried out angrily  
in an attempt to mask his fear as he felt Harry's hand  
in his own.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. It's Harry," Harry soothed the  
frightened boy.  
"Harry?" Draco squeaked.  
"Yes, Harry. Harry Potter."

Draco immediately started to tremble uncontrollably  
and reluctantly withdrew his hand from Harry's warm  
one. What should he do? This was not supposed to  
happen. He could not stay with Harry for long. He  
had made a promise to himself that he would never  
let Harry into his life again. Never……

Though it pained him to do so, Draco said in a cold  
voice, "Where am I? Where is Hermione?"

Taking aback from Draco's cold tone, Harry replied  
uncomfortably, "You're at my house right now. I  
thought it would be better for you to stay with me for  
a while……at least till you recover….."

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. Where is my  
dog?" Draco questioned as soon as he noticed the  
absence of his beloved companion.

Groaning mentally, Harry scolded himself for his  
carelessness). How could he have forgotten the (golden  
retriever?

"He is still at Hermiones house. Do you want me  
to get him?" Harry asked as he rose from the  
floor) and helped Draco up.

"Can you take me over there, please?" Draco asked  
in an emotionless tone.

"Um, yeah sure," Harry trailed off uncomfortably at  
the blonde's distant demeanor. "Let me get dressed  
first."

All the time that Harry was walking to his wardrobe,  
he debated with himself whether he should change in  
front of Draco or not. Though he knew that the blonde  
was blind, he still felt uneasy changing in front of  
him.

While Harry was picking clothes from his wardrobe,  
Draco began to take in his surroundings, walking  
with small steps and touching furniture and items.  
Suddenly, he stoppedand blushed, crossing his arms  
across his chest in an attempt to conceal his naked  
torso.

"Potter?" Draco squeaked again.

Frowning slightly at Draco's use of his last name,  
Harry asked, "What?" as he pulled a clean shirt  
over his head.

"Do you think I could borrow a shirt for the  
meantime?" Draco asked sheepishly.

Harry blinked and blushed at the sight of the half  
naked blonde. "Oh, yeah, sure. I'll find a shirt you  
can borrow." After perusing his choices, Harry  
finally decided to lend Draco a deep maroon shirt and  
brought it over to the blonde.

"Here, do you need help?" Harry offered.

Draco flared up inside. Did Harry really think him  
so useless? Sniffing indignantly at the remark, he  
scowled, "I can do it just fine by myself, Potter."

Taken aback at the blonde's attitude, Harry just  
said okay and got his wand from the small drawer at  
the side of the bed.

"Are you ready, Draco?"

"Don't call me "Draco". Just Malfoy, Potter. Malfoy,"  
Draco drawled.

"Okay, M— Malfoy." Harry was confused. Didn't  
Hermione say that Draco loved him? If so, why didn't  
he act like it at all? Maybe he didn't love him  
anymore.

At this final thought, Harry's feelings turned bitter  
and he scowled. Fine. Like he cared if Drac– Malfoy  
loved him or not. He would just repay his debt to  
Malfoy by taking care of the blonde till he was strong  
enough to be by himself. Grabbing Malfoy's hand, Harry  
apparated both of them to Hermione's house.

"How could you, Hermione?" Draco exclaimed painfully.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand it anymore. Harry  
needed to know."  
Hermione hugged Draco and apologized. "He needed to  
know what you had done for him. You sacrificed your  
sight for him, Draco."

Feeling the beginning of tears prickling his eyes  
Draco let them trail down his cheeks. He didn't want  
to trouble Harry at all. He just wanted Harry to have  
a wonderful and happy life, not spending the rest  
of his days feeling sorry for a blind person.

"Please Draco, stay with Harry for a while….at least  
until you are well enough to go home. I know that  
encounter in the alley must have affected you  
mentally and physically. There are bruises all over  
your body. Just stay with Harry for a while until they  
are healed. Please, do it for me," Hermione pleaded.

Hermione really wanted this opportunity for Harry to  
get along with Draco, and maybe even fall in love with  
him. Draco needed that love to carry on with his life.  
Only Harry could give him the kind of love and comfort  
that the blonde so desperately needed. Draco had  
sacrificed so much for Harry already. Hermione hoped  
that if they spent enough time together, Harry would  
come to understand Draco's unconditional love for  
him….

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were outside in the yard  
since Hermione wanted some time alone with Draco.

"How was last night?" Ron asked Harry, who was  
wearing a very perplexed expression .

Harry sighed and scratched his head in confusion.  
"Last night was okay—everything went smoothly. The  
problems started this morning when he woke up. I  
tried to be nice and caring toward him, but he closed  
up on me. I don't think he wants to stay with me. But  
god, Ron, I really want to repay him, but how could I  
if he is acting like a prat all the time?"

Ron smiled weakly at Harry.

"I'm trying to say that if Malfoy 'loves' me, why  
doesn't he show it? Maybe he doesn't love me anymore."  
Harry started to pace with his hands stuffed into  
his pockets.

"So he is playing hard to get. Same old  
selfless-Draco," Ron muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Ron?" Harry turned his head toward  
Ron when he heard the redhead's mumbling.

"Nothing. You know Draco–"

"Malfoy. He told me to call him Malfoy, not Draco."

"Really?" Ron had expected Draco to be cold towards  
Harry so this came as no big surprise to him.  
"You're not giving up on him though right?"

"Damn right, I'm not! You'll see, I will repay  
Malfoy for his kind deed to me. I don't care if he  
loves me or not, but I will repay him even if he  
acts like a pain in the arse," Harry said with  
determination.

Ron smiled brilliantly and slapped Harry heartily  
on the back. "Now that is what I'm talking about,  
Harry. Cheer up, mate!"

"Thanks," Harry muttered. At least Ron was being  
supportive. "Say, do you think Malfoy and Hermione are  
done with their conversation yet? You and I have been  
out here two hours already."

"Potter!" a voice shouted from the house).

Harry turned around to see Draco and Hemione standing  
at the door. Hermione had a proud smirk on her face  
while Draco's was still emotionless. Hermione nudged  
Draco in the arm as if to tell him to go on.

"Um, Potter, would it be all right if I stay with you  
for a while? You don't have to–" Draco was  
interrupted by Harry.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me as long as  
you wish." Harry offered.

"Thank you, Potter." Draco meekly mumbled.

Was it the sun or did Draco's lips just twitched up  
into a smile at him? Harry wasn't sure for it was gone  
faster than a blink of an eye.

Hermione gave a secret smile of her own. Slapping her  
hands together, she said cheerfully, "So, who is up  
for breakfast? I'll be making blueberry pancakes!"

:o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o

That is all for now! Please review! It'll make me very happy and maybe even cheer me to write Chapter Nine faster. Cookies and cream for all!


	9. Lunch and Tears

**Smile For Me, Harry**

By Sumisweet

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and characters do not belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling. I am only borrowing them for the pure enjoyment of writing fanfics and not making profits.

Author: Hello there. Wow how long has it been since my last update? Actually, one year and one day exactly. I am ashamed. Truly, I thought about abandoning this story and my others as well. I didn't have that urge for me to write anymore. I realized that is not fair to my readers out there who I have left hanging. I will try to finish all of the stories I have started. I apologized from the bottom of my heart. Well, I hope this chapter satisfies you guys out there.

Dedicated to all readers who are still waiting for me. Especially those who emailed me from times to times. You guys are what kept me going! Thank you

**Chapter Nine**:

Lunch and Tears

Oh my darling

Can't you see?

The stars are shining

And the night is still young.

Won't you take my hand

And join me tonight?

Caressing your cheeks

Kisses down your neck.

Be mine

And let me be yours.

Your eyes

Locking with mine.

Your tender lips

So utterly divine.

Harry hums along with the radio. He was on his way to work at the Ministry of Magic. After they got home from Ron and Hermione's home, Harry decided to stay at home with Draco. Draco, instead, had convinced him to go to work instead of looking after of the blind blond. Draco quoted in their earlier argument that "I may be blind but I'm not helpless." That sure shut Harry up.

Before Harry left for work, however, he told Draco not to wander around the house and only go where he recognizes and is familiar with. That includes the kitchen, Harry's bedroom, the main bathroom, and the living room. Just to be sure, Harry provided that if Draco, or Malfoy as Draco referred it, needs his help in an emergency, just concentrates on his name and say "asperrento." By saying this, Harry will be immediately notified and be apparate to Draco right away.

Then saying good bye, Harry left to work. Slumping slightly, Harry dragged himself to his office. Resting down at his desk, Harry filed documents and files that had been laid out for him. He hates paper works.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Argh! Damn it!" Draco screamed from frustration. This was the fourth time he hit something.

None-the-less, Draco is determined to get use to Harry's house. He is probably going to stay here for a while and doesn't want to get in Harry's ways. Draco hates how helpless he is. This blindness was such a torture for him. He had to quit his job, moved in with his parents, and only get to use four senses.

"Now let's see the velvety wall is the livingroom. The wall that feels rough is next to the livingroom on the side that has a big couch. On the other side of the livingroom a door leads to a hallway. The door has carved flowers on it and smell like cherry. Somewhere in the hallway is Harry's bedroom and three more rooms. I wonder where the kitchen is?" Draco murmured quietly to himself.

"Harry said that kitchen has a nice cinnamon and ginger smell because of the candles he put in there." Draco said, remembering what Harry had told him this morning.

Draco paused his thinking and raised his head into the air. There are so many smells. There's a faint smell of citrus from Harry's morning shower. Draco blushed and tried to clear his mind of that scent. Cinnamon and ginger. Cinnamon and ginger. Cinnamon and ginger.

Then he sniffed it, faintly on his right. Draco followed the smell while half-mused himself that he's acting like a dog. Speaking of a dog,

"Chester! Come here. Boy."

The golden retriever trotted to Draco, wagging his tails. He licked Draco's left hand. Draco let out a soft laughter and continue to walk toward the scent of Cinnamon and ginger. After several more bumps, Draco managed to get to the kitchen. _It smells great down here._ Indeed, beside the scented candles, there were spice and even blueberry pancakes from Hermione this morning. She insisted that Harry bring some home just incase if Draco want some when he's hungry.

Chester led Draco to the dining table and push out a chair for his master. Draco cooed his dog and thanked him. He relaxed his back and enjoyed the peaceful silent. It smelled so sweet in Harry's kitchen. Everything seems so perfect, him at home and Harry's at work. And maybe when Harry comes home, they could chat and have dinner. Draco blushed, everything he thought about made it looks as if he and Harry are a married couple.

Suddenly, Draco felt sad all over. This was only temporary. It's not as if Harry was going to let Draco stay with him forever. _Maybe . . . _No, no maybe. He shouldn't get his hope up high. He''ll might just end up broken like several months ago.

Draco sighed and rested his head the cradle of his arms. Before he knew it, the young man had drift into a sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hi Harry." Celenia purred at Harry.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Harry thought there was no one he could hate more than Draco Malfoy. That is, until he got his job as an auror at the Ministry of Magic. Celenia Perfida has claimed Malfoy's title as Harry's most hated person on the face of Earth. She is Harry's secretary and keeps his work schedule up to date for him. Every day she would try to persuade Harry to go out with her and get on her bed. It was disgusting. Although Harry had made it very clear that he wasn't interested nor will ever be, Celenia never stopped her quest on him.

Harry groaned at the annoying voice. He looked up at his secretary to find her wearing this heavy purple eyeshadow. Her face was caked on with powder and bright pink blush, not to mention lips were bright neon pink. Does this lady look in the mirror when she put on make-up? Striding closer to Harry, Celenia had a glint in her eyes that gave a warning ringing in Harry's mind.

"What is it?" Harry asked, noticing the distance between them closing quickly.

"Your new schedule, _Harry_." Celenia slurred and batted her eyes.

She handed Harry the schedule. When he reached out to grab the blue folder, she dropped it and took a hold of his hand instead.

"Such soft but such manly hands," Celenia said, rubbing his hand with hers.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from Celenia's sweating ones. He thanked her in a polite manner, resisting the urge to swipe the hand she touched on his slack. Harry gave her a wave to leave his office. She did but with reluctant.

After looking over at the schedule, which includes investigating a few warehouses in London for an injured vampire, Harry looked at his watch. Well, since it was lunch time, he should go home to check on Draco. He wondered how the blond man was, picking up his suitcase and hat. Harry hoped Draco didn't have any trouble locating around his house. _Of course not, he's blind, you idiot._ His conscience said in a sarcastic tone.

Crap.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry rushed home and ran up to the front door, face flushed and breathing all ragged. He fumbled with the keys, suddenly forgot which one was the right one. Finally, after a few desperate attempts of several keys, Harry managed to open the door.

Running around the house like a lunatic, Harry hollered out, "Draco! Are you here!"

Chester ran toward him, wagging his tail. Harry noticed the dog but where was Draco? He checked every room, screaming, until he came down to the kitchen. Draco was still sleeping with his head and arms on the kitchen table. Harry's breath hitched. Sunlight beamed through the stain glass near Draco, making lights of colors danced on the figure. The blond hair swayed slightly from the ceiling fan. The strands hit the rainbow beam, red. . . . blue . . . yellow . . . green.

If Harry wasn't so entranced, he would have laughed at how Draco's face was green and blue. The man before him looked like a fairy in a sweet slumber. Moving slightly, the body began to stir. Draco raised his head and opened his eyes. He looked at Harry, without knowing it. Harry gasped mentally when those empty grey eyes look at him. Looking at Draco's eyes always pained him.

Harry walked over to Draco and placed his hand on one of the blond man's arm. He felt Draco froze from shock. Harry quickly reassured him,

"It's I, Harry. It's lunch time so I thought I came home and fix you something to eat."

Draco nodded and then gave out a soft yawn. His right hand came up to swipe tears of drowsiness from his eyes. Harry blushed at the adorable sight and went to the cabinet. Taking out pots and pans, Harry asked, "What would you like, Malfoy?"

_For you to love me, Harry. _"Anything would be fine. Nothing too heavy because I usually eat light for lunch."

"Oh okay, how about a Ham sandwich and leftover blueberry pancakes from Hermione?"

"That would be wonderful."

After a few minutes, Harry set a plate of pancakes and one sandwich in front of Draco. He told Draco exactly where the fork and knife are and the pancakes are on the right while the sandwich is on the left.

"Would you like any drink, Malfoy?" Harry asked before sitting for lunch.

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

Then everything was silent. The only sounds in the kitchen were Chester panting and silver wares hitting the plates from time to time. Unable to coped with the silent, Draco asked how was work.

"It was nothing. Every thing was ordinary. I did some paper works and then look at my new schedule."Harry said, shrugging his shoulder. "How about you, did you do anything?"

"Ah . . . all I did was explore the house. I want to get use to your house so I can move comfortably." Draco said quietly.

"You know, I can hire someone to help you." Harry suggested, after taken a bite from his sandwich.

Draco's cheeks redden and he slashed out, "I don't need a maid. I'm fine."

Then an air of silent fell on the two again. Harry felt uncomfortable while Draco just fumed. He does not need any help. Getting a maid will just trouble Harry more and Draco doesn't want that. He can take care of himself.

"You know, tomorrow is Saturday so I don't have to go to work," Harry said quietly. "Do you want to do anything together?"

"No, Potter." Draco said sternly.

"Um, okay." Harry felt a little sad but then he got angry. He wouldn't like to do anything with this stoic person anyway.

After finishing lunch, Harry got up abruptly.

"I have to get back to work." That was all and Harry turned and left Draco in the kitchen.

When Draco heard the front door opened and then closed, his eyes watered. Tears slid down his cheeks and he sobbed quietly. Chester came up to his master and nudged his thigh. The dog whimpered when Draco kept sobbing and didn't pat his head like he usually would. Turning around two times, Chester lay down next to his master's legs and rested his head on one of the feet.

AN: That wasn't too shabby was it? I'm sorry for this tension around Harry and Draco. I can't let Harry off the hook too fast. Yes, he deserves to be punished fro hurting Draco. Well, there might be a tender moment in the next chapter. If you guys want that, tell me. If you don't and want a little "hatred" for a few more chapters, tell me. Feel free to ask me anything or give me advises. I will take everything to consideration.

Also, I'll be needing a beta for this story. I don't want to bother my old beta, Mon. So if anyone who is willing to work with an author who might not have a new chapter in a long time, please be my beta. I'll try to have new chapters at least every three weeks, or less. This is all depend on how busy I am with my daily schedule and my other stories. Chao!

Next Chapter Spoiler: (Tender moments if wanted) Harry and Draco making strawberry and chocolate cookies? Why do Draco and Harry have their eyes closed?


End file.
